


Mine

by emAeye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emAeye/pseuds/emAeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU PWP<br/>Sirius feels neglected; Remus gets very possessive/dominating. Shower-room setting.<br/>Also, again, totally just porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sirius was feeling... well, _neglected_ wasn't the right word because he wasn't a girl and therefore could not _feel_ neglected. He was the completely masculine equivalent of that. Frustrated. Sexually. Sexually Frustrated. That sounded right enough. 

He and Remus weren't necessarily a couple, but they had finally graduated to fucking around whenever Remus wasn't busy and Sirius didn't have a date (which had been the case over the entire summer, and maybe it was more than 'fucking around' but neither really admitted to it). Back at university, however, Sirius had hardly gotten more than a rushed hand-job in between class and football practice. 

It was severely disappointing, to say the least. 

So Sirius had been taking all of his sexual frustrations out on pretty blonde cheerleaders, or sexy librarian-type brunettes and the occasional wild-child red head. He had plenty of fun getting plastered at parties, waking up in some girls' bed, and then getting the hell out of there before she woke up. It was standard, anyone could attest to that; especially Remus, whom had been his best friend since... since forever, really. 

They'd mucked about in high school and the first two years of uni, but over the summer things had changed rather drastically. Sirius wasn't sure what had happened, really, but they finally took the dive into full-blown penetrative sex (rather often), and now Sirius was left gagging for it. 

He had tried to convince Remus to come up to his apartment several times, only for Remus to say, "I've got to study," or "I have to go to work," or "Sirius it's nine in the morning, we are literally walking to class right now," which was just _ridiculous_. What kind of guy didn't want to skip classes in favor of a shag? Remus Lupin, apparently. 

And thusly, Sirius was left to his own devices. Once he had worn out all the girls he cared to bed, it was on to the only other man he'd ever entertained the idea of sleeping with: Jackson McAbbry, the goal keeper of their football team. Sirius had seen the blonde checking him out more than once in the showers after practice, and noted how Jackson often didn't leave until Sirius did, as if getting his hopes up that Sirius might stay longer than everyone else and some sort of romantic interlude would occur.

On Friday Sirius decided that Jackson had been getting his hopes of bedding the star player up long enough, and it was time to make his dreams come true. The locker-room emptied, the shower-room steamed, and Sirius was finally going to get a bit of cock to tide him over until Remus could be arsed to pay him attention again. Not that he was feeling _neglected_.

 

The moment arrived and Sirius leisurely bent over the stall divider of the showers, Jackson working his fingers to get Sirius more than prepared. In fact Sirius was much, much more than prepared after twenty minutes of Jackson fingering at him. 

"Jesus fuck," Sirius groaned, more in annoyance than pleasure at this point, "Just get on with it, Jacky. C'mon I got plans tonight."  
It was at this moment that Remus J. Lupin decided to barge into the showers. He didn't necessarily barge so much as make his presence known by giving a not-so-subtle cough and a blank look at the two. Sirius did not like that look. That look meant storms were coming.

"L-Lupin!" Jackson spluttered, hands falling away from Sirius all too quickly. Getting caught by the football captain having it off with another player in the showers was definitely not a good thing. Especially because Remus Lupin explicitly stated several times that he would tolerate absolutely no fucking around from his team. Perhaps this wasn't what he had meant, but Jackson was positive he would be in trouble. Remus wasn't the type to get angry, but disappointment was always worse. 

"Get out, Jackson," Remus didn't raise his voice, didn't sound angry, but his tone was firm and commanding. Jackson didn't hesitate to speed out of the shower room, leaving Sirius half-hard and still bent over the waist-high stall divider. 

Sirius watched with baited breath as Remus went and shut the door to the showers, locking it as Sirius so stupidly hadn't done earlier. Damn. The click of the lock resounded loudly against the tiles, the only other sound the shower's running water, ¬ and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Until, of course, Remus was in the stall too, still in his clothes. Then it felt like everything had fast-forwarded before Sirius could even get himself standing straight. 

"Remus," Sirius flushed, making to stand himself up proper to face the other, but Remus made that an impossibility.

Remus' hand pressed into the middle of Sirius' shoulder-blades, the other going to his hip, holding the tanned young man still. Remus took a breath, slow and measured, as his hand coasted over Sirius' wet back, the flesh hot and smooth. Sirius made a noise of delight, and with just this slow touch he was hard again, though wasn't exactly sure that he was supposed to be.

"Sirius," Remus' voice was firm, angry, "What is it, exactly, you think you were doing with McAbbry?" The hand on Sirius' back continued stroking in slow, methodical rhythm, but the one upon Sirius' hip dug into the skin and made Sirius give a soft yelp of surprise.

"What?" Sirius made to stand himself up again, but was promptly forced to stay bent. It was a terribly vulnerable position, and Sirius suspected that Remus was taking him all in from behind. He could feel those amber eyes judging him, sneering at him, fucking him. At least, that's what Remus' gaze felt like, and coupled with the strong hands keeping him in place, Sirius felt very much at the others' mercy.

"I don't care what little whores you get to suck your dick, Sirius, or whose twat you decide to come in," Remus informed lowly, hand traveling from Sirius' hip and around to his dick, fingers trailing along the hard length just lightly, lightly. Sirius moaned faintly, hips giving a jerk, though the hand was promptly taken away and placed back upon Sirius' hip. "But this," Remus started, thumb tracing over the globe of Sirius' ass cheek, "This, Sirius, is _mine_."

A loud smack rang out as Sirius was spanked, and he cried out at the sudden assault. He would have a red mark there, he was positive of it.

"Remus!" Sirius turned his head about, staring wide-eyed at the other, only to find Remus still blank faced, but his eyes were predatory. It was... frightening, and exciting, and made Sirius' dick twitch impatiently between his legs.

"Did you hear me?" Remus asked, smoothing his palm over the tender flesh, " _This_ is _mine_." He grabbed a handful of Sirius' arse and gave a good squeeze, which only served to make Sirius nod and hang his head between his shoulders with a low moan that bordered on a whimper. "What was that, Sirius?" Another smack, opposite cheek.

"It's yours!" Sirius gasped, shuddering and trying to curl away from Remus' hands, only to once more be forced to be still.

"Good," Remus sounded pleased, and stroked Sirius' arse near lovingly for a moment. The sound of a zipper, a sigh from Remus, and Sirius felt the other press against the part of his ass. Remus felt rock hard and hot, which only served to make Sirius' fright spill over into _want_ and _need_. 

"Fuck," Sirius whispered, biting at the inside of his cheek, "Get on with it, Remus." He couldn't take teasing anymore, not after being put through Jackson fumbling about for so long, getting him all worked up just to take too much time with it. 

"Shut up," Remus reached and took a fistful of Sirius' wet hair, gave a little tug, "I'll do it as I please, thanks much." Though his tone took a playful note, Sirius still felt terribly out of control. It was wonderful. 

Sirius closed his eyes, let his head hang as he clenched his arse each time Remus thrust against him, slow and torturous. He could hear Remus' low breaths bordering on groans, the little hitches of intake each time the head of his cock brushed against Sirius' wet hole, nearly pressing in, only to slip upwards again and again and again. 

"You know, Sirius," Remus leant downwards, lips trailing against Sirius' ear and jaw, "I suppose I should thank Jackson, really. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of stretching you out. Think it'll fit, though? I'm a bit bigger than he is, he probably didn't prepare for such a size."

Sirius shuddered at the warm breath against his ear, at the way Remus' voice was husky and deep and perfect. And, of course, at the remembrance of Remus' cock, and just how endowed the captain was. It nearly made Sirius' mouth water, and he felt much like a bitch in heat. 

"I dunno," Sirius answered dumbly, giving a groan of delight as Remus' hand snaked down from his hip to grab his cock again, "I'm sure it will. I-It did before." He couldn't help the buck of his hips into Remus' hand, and this time he was not stopped. 

"Took some work though," Remus' mouth trailed along Sirius' neck and the curve of his shoulder, slow and torturous as ever. His hand, however, worked quick, short strokes on Sirius' length, "Maybe we ought not to."

"Remus," Sirius whined, giving a gasp as Remus' thumb toyed at the head of his leaky cock, all jerking stopped, "Remus, _please_." Sirius let out a low breath as he felt the tip of Remus' thumb scratch just so, so lightly against the slit of his prick; electric shocks ran from his dick to his limbs, causing him to writhe and twitch in a sensitive pleasure that bordered on hurt. 

"If you insist," And with that Remus stood up straighter, put his hands upon Sirius' hips in a tight grip, aligned properly, and _thrust_. 

"Fuck!" Sirius cried out in what was pleasure and pain, teeth grit and hands grasping tightly at the divider. Remus stayed as he was, buried deeply inside of Sirius, hands still holding tight to keep him from pulling away. Remus gave a low moan, let Sirius shift about as he would for comfort, but refusing to allow him much space to do so.

"Well, what do you know," Remus breathed, the smirk on his mouth obvious in his voice, "It does fit." 

It was only when Sirius relaxed again that Remus began to fuck him, rhythmic and unhurried, teasing on purpose. Sirius breathed in low and unsteady, tensing a bit each time Remus hit that magical gland; it wasn't enough to send Sirius over any moons, just a touch, just a subtle reminder that if Remus so chose, he could make Sirius howl. 

"Remus," Sirius panted after what felt like ages (it had been maybe two minutes), "Remus enough, just... fucking... fuck."

"Fuck?" Remus' tone was amused, to say the least, and his wanton thrusts stilled. He appreciated Sirius' arse with his hands again; it was still tender from the slaps, and Sirius was sure that red imprints would last for a couple of days. For some reason Sirius was near glad they would; one's property should always be marked.

"Yes, god, Remus," Sirius groaned with frustration, wriggling about a bit, unable to stand the lack of friction and movement. Remus had him hard and leaking, and to just still this way and pretend to carry on a conversation was beyond Sirius' capabilities at the moment, "Just _fucking fuck_ me for _fucks_ sake." 

"Oh, come now, Sirius," Remus made a grand gesture of pulling himself all the way back, until just the head of his cock rest inside Sirius, "That's no way to ask for something." Sirius could hear Remus stroking himself, and feel the others' hand against his arse on each up-slide; clearly Remus had no qualms about torturing Sirius and still getting pleasure for himself. It was maddening and somewhat humiliating as well, as Sirius was positive that he would not be permitted to touch himself. He didn't even try. 

"J-Just c'mon, Remus," Sirius' breath caught a little and he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, " _Please_ , Remus." Sirius groaned loudly as Remus quickly shoved back into him, holding there and leaning down to press his face against Sirius', cheek to cheek.

"I want you to remember this," Remus near growled, an arm circling under Sirius' chest to hold the opposite shoulder, "I want you to remember what I feel like, Sirius, because if I ever find you with some bloke again, you're _never_ going to get _this_ again." 

"God," Sirius shuddered at the nails digging into his skin, both at the shoulder and the hip, and couldn't help but arch his back, submissive and all too responsive; it was enough of an answer for Remus and he began to fuck Sirius, wild and abrasive. 

Grunts and groans intermingled with the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh, and within minutes Sirius and Remus were both sweaty and close. Remus nails cut into Sirius' skin, sure to leave more marks, probably even bruises. Battle wounds, love scars, whatever they were called, Sirius relished in the knowledge that he would have them for at least a week. They would become reminders that he wasn't (not that he was in the first place) neglected. 

But Sirius could hardly concentrate on that now, as Remus near forced into him, again and again. Remus was growling into the curve of his neck, and Sirius was near slipping on the wet tiles as he met against each thrust. It was lucky that Remus held him so tightly, as otherwise they might both have spilled to the floor. 

"Fuck," Remus panted, nails clawing at Sirius' skin and leaving the flesh broken as if trying to dig his way beneath, "Say it, Sirius. Say it."

Sirius moaned, muscles twitching as fire lit where Remus clawed, "I'm yours." Sirius gasped as Remus' hand found his dick again, and his entire body tensed, "Fuck, I'm yours, I'm yours!" Sirius spilled white hot as Remus' hand jerked him into oblivion and didn't bother to still once Sirius was spent.

Remus kept fucking him, pushing the limits of sensitivity near past what Sirius could take. Sirius began to thrash about, groaning and whimpering all the while as Remus kept him held in place. His hand finally left Sirius' dick, only to claw into his stomach. Remus definitely growled at him, but it was soon lost in a moan as he came as well. His hips stuttered and his teeth dug into the curve of Sirius' neck, causing Sirius to howl and make some sort of guttural noise that he wasn't sure humans were even capable of.

The thrashing ended, the jerking thrusts stopped, and Remus held a little less tightly to Sirius, but didn't move yet. 

"Mine," Remus breathed, kissing the wound upon Sirius' that his teeth had made before licking his way up the other's neck and to his jaw, " _Only_ mine."

Sirius panted, eyes closed and body still wracked with sensation, muscles twitching and body shuddering, "Only yours, only yours." 

They finally parted, and Sirius turned about to slump against the divider, still panting and red in the face. He watched as Remus finally took off his clothes properly and showered himself beneath the spray of water. 

"You know, Sirius," Remus remarked over his shoulder after several silent minutes. Though his voice was casual he was still red in the face, and Sirius was sure that his muscles were still twitching as well, "If you wanted a lay, you could've just asked me." 

"Oh, fuck off!" 

The kiss that came to Sirius' pouting mouth was sweet and light and nothing like the fucking Remus had just doled out. Remus smirked though and took up Sirius' hands, lacing their fingers together with a play of bashfulness. He pulled Sirius from the divider and into the water; his voice was nothing but sugar as he informed, 

"You've got come on you."

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me


End file.
